This specification relates to providing search results in response to a query.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, video files, image files, audio files, or web pages, including content for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can select one or more resources in response to receiving a search query. A search request is data that a user device submits to a search engine to satisfy the respective user's informational needs. A search request includes a search query that is usually in the form of text, e.g., one or more query terms, and may also include transcriptions of spoken search queries. The search system selects and scores resources based on their relevance to the search query and on their importance relative to other resources to provide search results. The search results are typically ordered according to the scores and presented according to this order.
A user device may present search results to a user with multiple different types of applications, such as different browsers or applications developed by content providers. A user may interact with the search results to interact with requested content, such as viewing an image, listening to a song, watching a video, or purchasing a product.